The Curse of Maid Marian
The Curse of Maid Marian is a story written by the wiki founder. Branded as a fan fiction, the story serves as a more direct sequel to the 1973 Disney movie Robin Hood rather than a previous story known as The Lioness and the Lion Prince. It is considered notable for making Prince John a more evil character (while depicted in a more sinister light already, this story actually shows him as being evil to the point of being a monster) and Xenafying Maid Marian while also making her more heroic after her villain time since Mirage of Arabia. Synopsis Having been overthrown by the end of the events of Robin Hood, Prince John gets his revenge on Robin Hood and his new wife Maid Marian when he kills the former and leaves the latter for dead. But Marian is also back for revenge and from a taunting letter she writes to him, places a curse on him. After she kills all his supporters, Marian goes in for the kill. Plot After the events of Robin Hood, Maid Marian marries Robin and is delighted when he is no longer an outlaw as Prince John has been deposed. But Robin scares her by taking her out into Sherwood Forest at night however is put at ease when Robin explains that he is doing it for a reason: Since being welcomed into Nottingham he has had not one chance to visit Sherwood Forest again. Marian's assurance turns back to fear when she is split up by dark figures from Robin Hood and is also forced to watch Robin's death at the hands of an all too familiar foe: Prince John. The prince kills Robin right in front of Marian then turns his attention to Marian and under his orders his men assault her whilst he listens to her screams, even appearing to laugh at them. Once he calls his men off, Prince John attacks Marian even more by taking out the knife that he used to kill Robin Hood and stabbing her with it. Though both foxes put up spirited defenses, they both amount to nothing though in the case of Marian, she is left with horrific injuries and left for dead as Prince John covers his tracks by ordering the deaths of those who helped him kill the foxes. But Marian is actually alive and sets out planning her revenge against Prince John; the attack also seems to drive her insane as her first words after she recovers are "You'll see what a REAL lady can do!" and lets out an evil laugh. Over the course of at least three weeks, Marian lives in self imposed exile in Sherwood Forest where she arms herself with all sorts of weapons left by Robin Hood from crossbows and bows and arrows to swords and daggers, and over these three weeks practices for when she kills Prince John. Also in Marian's grasp is a special arrow known as a "Hydra Arrow" for one reason: Once one arrow is fired, eight more arrows fire with it. After target practice, Marian puts the first part of her plan into action at night branding one family "total fantasists" as she slaughters them all at night; shooting the father with a crossbow, slashing his wife with a sword and stabbing his children with a dagger. Then Marian proceeds to kill tens of hundreds of very insignificant supporters of Prince John through the night only retreating when she comes across a more prominent supporter who she shoots with a crossbow and retreats back into Sherwood Forest. In the day time, Marian sends taunting letters to the army who in turn show them to Prince John. At first, the letters are not very convincing and are dismissed by a furious Prince John as hoaxes and infuriate him enough to throw Robin's most common enemy the Sheriff of Nottingham out of his room and throw his aide Sir Hiss halfway across the room like a javelin before tearing up the letters and throwing them off the battlements into his moat. One last letter addressed to Prince John personally however catches his attention and reads: "Yes, you have killed Robin Hood! But you won't kill his legacy! You have assaulted me but you didn't kill me, HIS WIFE! As I write this letter, I hereby put a curse on you and all of your supporters; some of them have even felt the full force of my wrath! At the appointed hour, as the clock is chiming, THE NECKS OF NOTTINGHAM WILL BE CUT! Fear me, Prince John for I have killed off your other supporters. I could easily kill you as well! AT THE APPOINTED HOUR, ROBIN WILL BE AVENGED! AND YOU, PRINCE JOHN! YOU WILL SUCCUMB TO THE CURSE! THE CURSE OF MAID MARIAN! Just pray that your death, IS ONLY, A NIGHTMARE!" It is also the content of this letter that turns the normally dictatorial prince into a state of catatonia as he displays the thousand yard stare. As Prince John sleeps Marian continues her revenge against the prince killing off more prominent supporters such as those in the army or the government...and one of those supporters she kills is Sir Hiss when she impales him on an arrow and fires him into the city of Nottingham. After the deaths, Marian steals all the armor from the soldiers she kills, puts them in a sack and drags the sack back to Sherwood Forest where she claims the armor for herself as she ends up wearing it. Once she gets to Sherwood Forest, Marian becomes stronger when she tears the dress up and converts herself almost into a cyborg when she dons the armor leaving very little of her body vulnerable to attack. Armed with enough weapons, Marian sets off to a festival to drive the nail into the coffin. At first, Marian appears to get off to a good start taking a seat in the audience who watch a festival that was intended to show jousting and her first assassination goes off well as she kills off Prince John's crocodile supporter; then she appears to shoot herself in the foot when she kills his most prominent supporter right in front of the army. And digs her own grave when she allows her own arrest. Prince John orders his guards to seize her and is shocked when he finds Marian under the hood. The prince refuses to believe that Marian killed his supporter but she replies: "It IS me, Prince John! And you had better believe it!" then she adds: "Yes, you can imprison me! But it won't make any difference!" The prince does nothing else but has Marian thrown into the dungeons and as she is dragged away, Marian continues screaming: "I'LL KILL YOU!" At the dungeons, Marian is released from her shackles and thrown into a cell where she is chained up even more. But she sees this as a victory because she is effectively getting closer to Prince John. One night in prison, Marian is visited by a new vixen who has recently joined the army and has been tasked with guarding her in the dungeons. Though warned not to get too close to Marian, the vixen approaches her with some caution but gets closer. She asks Marian if she is in pain showing more sympathy than other guards and even goes to release her which proves fatal; though the vixen is not Marian's first victim, Marian grabs her wrist causing her to scream in pain as she stands up; the vixen cries out "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I WOULD HAVE SET YOU FREE!" but Marian takes her sword and throws her away snarling: "I CAN DO THIS TO YOU! YOU'RE A SOLDIER!" With the vixen thrown on the floor, the head of the guards' right hand man is alerted and approaches Marian who swiftly kills him as she slits his throat. The right hand man of the head of the guards dead, Marian tells the vixen to "Get out while you still can!" and the vixen does nothing else as Marian begins her killing spree ready to do battle with the other guards. At first, the guards are ordered to maintain cover on the corridor by the head of the guard's right hand man who Marian shoots down with a crossbow. The guards open fire on Maid Marian but the arrows have no effect because they keep hitting her armor; she then opens fire on guards from both sides killing them all. She then comes across the one who was her own personal guard. Her personal guard demands that she surrenders but Marian refuses and shoots her down. As Marian leaves the dungeons she comes up to the service to do battle with the last of Prince John's men, and again the arrows have no effect on her armor. Marian then goes onto the battlements and prepares to kill off the last of the army that way; she arms a Hydra arrow into her bow and arrow and fires killing several of those remaining, then she kills Prince John's last military commander as he tries to retreat. The obstacles overcome, Marian prepares to do battle even more with Prince John this time with the last of his guards. First she engages in a sword fight with them then prepares to do battle with the last of Prince John's men now under the command of the Sheriff of Nottingham, armed with armor piercing arrows. The fight begins and the arrows seem to work but Marian cuts down all of the last of Prince John's men and gives chase to the Sheriff leading her finally to Prince John. Marian bursts into the throne room, but Prince John is nowhere to be found which makes herself declare: "YOUR ARMIES ARE NOTHING TO ME JOHN! YOU HAVE NO POWER! I AM THE NEW QUEEN OF ENGLAND!" But Prince John comes out of hiding and pulls the trump card: The Sheriff who is armed with a special chain complete with five shackles: One for the neck, two for the arms and two for the legs; the prince explains that he intends to throw Marian off the battlements and the Sheriff throws the shackles at Marian chaining up her arms and legs before securing her neck. The Sheriff then drags Marian up to the battlements but Marian manages to get free to grab a dagger and kill the Sheriff when she stabs him in the back and throws him off the battlements; the same way the Sheriff dies in The Lioness and the Lion Prince. With Prince John's last henchman dead, lion and vixen prepare to do battle. The fight becomes a ferocious sword duel where Marian slashes the prince's chest but he defends his corner with great ferocity even running Marian through a pike and forcing her chest plate off. The opponents continue to fight savagely back to the battlements where Marian is seemingly dying and weaker; the voice of Robin Hood however begs her to use the crossbow to kill Prince John. With Marian severely weakened, Prince John goes in for the kill but Marian picks up the crossbow, aims it at Prince John and pulls the trigger. The arrow shoots the prince in the chest causing him to scream in pain, the screams frightening the vixen she saved causing her to go back to the castle; Marian finally finishes him off by throwing him back into the castle grounds but she eyes the body for a while before leaving. A dying Maid Marian drags herself out of the castle where she is confronted by the vixen she saved, as Marian collapses the vixen cradles her and intends to take her back to civilization. But Maid Marian tells the vixen to leave her in Sherwood so she can die with Robin, as she is cradled by the vixen Marian shows off all the wounds she received from her fights with the Sheriff of Nottingham and Prince John and has no armor on her body except from the waist down. When Marian tells the vixen to go on without her, the vixen ignores her and drags her to civilization hopefully to a hospital. Category:Literature